Fatal Occurence revised edition
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: A rewrite of Web Writer Witch's original story. Someone casts a spell on Darkwing that threatens his very life, and his loved ones must work together to save him in time.


A/N: Let me just start off by saying that this story was not my idea, although I was involved with the original creative process. The original storyline belongs to Web Writer Witch. I was rereading some old stories the other day and came across this, and all of the reviews said that they would like to see better formatting and a little more detail, so that's what I've done with this. Like I said, I don't take create for the idea; I've added a couple of scenes here and there, though. And I do take some credit for the original story; I wrote a certain character's parts. I have Travis' permission to post this under my name, since he doesn't have much interest in the fandom anymore. Actually, he never gets online at all anymore. I have to call long distance in order to get in touch with him, nowadays.  
  
Anyway, I'd like to take the liberty of dedicating this to our past. To writing our very first fanfics together in eighth grade and hiding them from other people so we wouldn't be made fun of for being obsessed with Darkwing Duck. To the Old Haunt, singing on pianos, and food fights. To the Marco Pollo. To not being able to draw anything other than ducks. To not even dreaming that one of us would leave the other behind so soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I took no part in creating Darkwing Duck, or any characters related in this story. It would be fun though... Oh well, here it is. Just for fun...  
  
-------------------  
  
Fatal Occurrence  
  
Darkwing Duck walked nervously up to the Macawber Manor in St. Canard. His hands were sweating profusely as they fumbled around in his breast pocket until he dug out a small, velvety black box. "Tonight's the night," he thought out loud to no one in particular. Lightning cracked above the house in response, and he jumped.  
  
He opened the box to reveal a huge, gleaming diamond ring. He smiled at it, thinking, "Its just the right size for her" before closing the box quickly and sticking it back in his pocket, remembering how nervous he was. He'd been memorizing what he'd say to her now for a whole week, and now that the time had come, his mouth was dry and his mind was blank. He finally reached the front door of the huge manor.  
  
The door didn't open by itself for him like it usually did, so Darkwing got a little suspicious. He slowly turned the handle on the door. It creaked very loudly, but opened just the same. He slowly tip-toed inside. "Morgana?" he called, but received no response. "Morg? Honeywumpus?" Frowning a little in concern, he started up the stairs, calling out for her as he searched.  
  
When he finally came to the bedroom, he could hear what sounded like a muffled voice. He burst through the door, but the room was deserted. Still, he could hear the muffled noise coming from somewhere close by. He looked everywhere; behind the drapes, even under the bed. Finally, he opened the closet door and as he did, out toppled a very frightened Morgana. She was tied to a chair with her hands bound behind her back so that she couldn't cast a spell, and a piece of duct tape was covering her beak.  
  
"Morgana!" cried Darkwing as he bent down to help her. "What happened?"  
  
"Mmm mm mmm mm!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Darkwing as he pulled the tape off her lips quickly.  
  
Fighting the urge to scream out in pain as the tape was yanked away, the sorceress instead cried,"No, Dark! It's a trap!" But it was too late. A reddish colored smoke filled the room. Darkwing coughed, gasping for air. Then everything went black.  
  
-------------  
  
Lightening popped in the dark sky outside. Gosalyn was watching TV in the darkened living room, the glow from the screen casting a glow on her face. A zombie movie was on, but she wasn't really able to pay full attention to it. Her mind was wandering elsewhere. She had this eerie feeling that something had happened to her father, Drake. She didn't know why; he was just on a normal date with Morgana – 'like any date with Morgana is normal' the young duck thought to herself – so she shouldn't have any reason to worry. Still...something just didn't seem right...  
  
Just then, Launchpad walked in the room eating a ridiculously large bowl of ice cream. "Well," he said, nodding towards the storm outside. "Looks like a good night to be watching scary movies." Gosalyn jumped when she heard his voice. She'd been so preoccupied, she hadn't even realized that he'd come in. "What's the matter, kid? These movies gettin to ya?"  
  
"What? No way! Are you kidding?" she exclaimed defensively, momentarily forgetting the bad feeling that she'd had. Launchpad chuckled a little.  
  
"Okay, okay, I was just asking," he said, sitting down on the other end of the couch and digging into the ice cream with a spoon. "So, what's the movie?"  
  
"Attack of the Killer Flesh-Eating Zomie Slugs from Mars, Part Twelve," Gosalyn replied.  
  
"Aw, I haven't seen the first eleven parts..." Launchpad said, sounding a little disappointed. The redheaded kid just shrugged.  
  
"Eh, it's not hard to get caught up on these," she said. A few minutes passed while they watched the movie; it was enough time for Gosalyn's bad feeling to begin to creep back. "Hey, LP?" she asked suddenly. The pilot looked up from scraping the bottom of his ice cream bowl.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you....whoa, you managed to eat all that already?" she said, interrupting her own thought.  
  
"Hey, I'm a pro at this" he joked, grinning. "In fact, I'm thinking about getting another bowl. Want one? It's Super Double Chocolate Chip Cookie Fudge Brownie!"  
  
Grinning, Gosalyn hopped up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen with Launchpad, deciding that her worries about her father were unfounded. 'He's with Morgana...the worst that can happen is he gets turned into a water buffalo....' She thought to herself as LP dished out the ice cream.  
  
-------------  
  
"There has to be something I can do," Morgana cried out in frustration the next morning, pacing around in her bedroom and getting teary-eyed every time she caught sight of the duck lying prone on her bed.  
  
The smoke bomb that had been employed was no ordinary Normal weapon; there was magic encrypted with it, and since it was meant for only Darkwing, Morgana wasn't affected by it.  
  
The masked mallard, on the other hand, was knocked unconscious. The scarlet-clad witch had been looking through her spell books all night for a way to revive him, but so far she had come out empty handed. "Archie, what can I do?" she asked her spider familiar, her voice desperate.  
  
Archie mumbled something that only Morgana could understand. "I've already TRIED that, Archie..." She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe a nice hot shower will help me clear my mind and get a fresh start..."  
  
Archie mumbled something else which stopped Morgana in her tracks. "Now there's an idea! I can go to the Eldritch Academy. Oh, why didn't I think of that before? One of the professors might be able to help me out on this one. All right, let me take a shower first, then we'll go." She stopped over by the bed and kissed Darkwing's forehead gently. A tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it away with her hand. She floated to the bathroom and turned on the water.  
  
-------------  
  
Gosalyn was really starting to worry about her dad. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. She went to the kitchen where Launchpad was eating a ridiculously large bowl of cereal. "Launchpad, do you mind if I go out for a little while? I'll be really careful. Promise."  
  
"Uh, gee, I dunno, Gos...maybe you oughta stay here til your dad gets back home..." Launchpad answered slowly, thinking hard. A little red light going off in his brain warned him that letting a nine year old that wasn't even his kid wander out by herself might not be such a good plan. Then, it hit him, "Say, DW never came back last night, did he?"  
  
"That's why I'm worried," Gosalyn confessed, grabbing a handful of Choco- Sugar-Cinnamon-Raisin-Puffs from the box. "I was going to go over to Morgana's and see if she knows what happened to him...and I know how her place gives you the heebie-jeebies."  
  
The older duck cringed a little at the thought of Morgana's creepy house. "Well, tell you what...we'll take the Ratcatcher over there, then you can go visit Morgana and I can run over to the Hamburger Hippo down the block and pick us all up some lunch."  
  
Gosalyn shrugged, not even bothering to be shocked at the fact that Launchpad was already talking about lunch when he had just barely eaten the last bite of breakfast. "Ok, let's go!"  
  
-------------  
  
Right after Morgana stepped out of the shower, she heard a knock at the door. She quickly slipped on her robe, (still no sign of her legs) and glided to the door. She opened it and there stood Gosalyn at her doorstep. "Oh, Gos," said Morgana, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Um...Morgana, have you heard from dad lately?" Gosalyn asked, suddenly a little bit embarrassed. The thought that her father had perhaps spent the night at his girlfriend's house had just entered her brain, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Quickly pushing that idea away, she continued, "He didn't come home last night and I'm worried."  
  
"Oh sweetheart," started Morgana, a little sorrowfully. "I've been so worked up about all of this, I forgot to call you and Launchpad to tell you..."  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Gos, puzzled.  
  
"Well, come in and sit down, and I'll tell you all about it." She ushered Gosalyn inside and started to offer her a seat on the sofa...but, unfortunately, the sofa got up and scuttled away before either of them could sit. "Darn, I've been meaning to get that fixed...well, try that chair, it's usually pretty stable," she decided. Gosalyn tentatively sat down on the old wingback, which shifted a little underneath her but basically stayed put.  
  
"Okay, so what happened?" the redhead asked, a little impatiently.  
  
"Well....I don't know exactly who's behind this," Morgana began, floating towards the window as she spoke. "I was rather taken by surprise. Someone got through the security charms on my house, so whoever's responsible is either magical or is working with someone who is. I was rearranging the cobwebs in my bedroom when the lights went out. Someone grabbed me from behind, tied me to a chair with my hands behind my back, and duct-taped my mouth. They threw me into the closet before I saw who it was...half an hour or so later, your father came looking for me, and a strange kind of smoke bomb went off before I could warn him. It didn't affect me...again, it had to have been magical, and intended only for Dark...it knocked him unconscious, and...I can't find any way to revive him. If we can't get him to wake up soon..." The sorceress trailed off, her voice mournful. "Well, I...I'm afraid it doesn't look very good."  
  
Well," said Gosalyn, a little tearfully, although she was trying bravely to hide it. "Where's dad now?"  
  
"He's upstairs in my room," Morgana said, gesturing up the staircase. "But I don't think you should see him, Gos...it's too painful."  
  
Gosalyn just nodded for a second, staring ahead of her. Touched by the young duck's emotions, Morgana reached out to gingerly lay a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Gosalyn's tear-filled green eyes met Morgana's, and in an instant she was out of the chair, hugging the witch around the waist and crying against her. Tears immediately filled Morgana's own eyes, both with sympathy for Gosalyn's feelings and with a sort of maternal bond; she loved Drake's daughter as much as if she were her own duckling.  
  
After a few minutes, Gos sniffled and pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "We've got to do SOMETHING, Morgana...I am NOT going to lose my dad over a stupid magic smoke bomb!" she exclaimed, regaining a little of her old fire.  
  
"Well, I've tried everything MY magic can do, but I was getting ready to run by the Eldritch Academy and see if there's anything they can do."  
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Gosalyn eagerly.  
  
"Of course, you and Launchpad both can come. You sit here, and I'm going to go and get dressed." Gosalyn figured she would have to wait forever; after all, Morgana may have been a witch, but she also fit the 'typical female' stereotype. However, as soon as Morgana left and changed clothes with a wave of her hand, she was back again. "Well, lets go get Launchpad" she said as she headed out the door.  
  
"Wait – are you sure Dad's going to be okay here by himself?" Gosalyn asked, halfway through the door. "I mean, what if whoever did this is planning on coming back for him?"  
  
"Well, I think that the idea was just to put him out of commission....but you're right, I'm sure any villain in St. Canard would jump at the chance to kidnap Dark," Morgana said thoughtfully. "Eek! Squeak!" she said sharply, and the two bats appeared out of nowhere. "Stay here and guard Darkwing. Let me know immediately if anything happens, all right?"  
  
Squeaking in response, her familiars winged their way upstairs as the two female ducks exited the manor.  
  
-------------  
  
Meanwhile, in an old abandoned warehouse that served as a temporary hideout between Duckberg and St. Canard, Darkwing's arch nemesis was gleefully staring into a clear crystal ball. "Yes!" exclaimed Negaduck devilishly, rubbing his palms together. "One of your spells FINALLY worked like it was supposed too!"  
  
"Thank you, dahling. I take that as compliment." said Magica DeSpell, smiling in what would have been an almost coy manner on a prettier woman.  
  
"Take it as you want. It wasn't meant as compliment. As a compliment," grumbled Negaduck, quickly correcting his lapse into the witch's dialect.  
  
"Why you....I should turn you into toad!" Magica declared angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't." Negaduck said with an annoyingly smug smile. "Remember? We had a deal. You get rid of Darkwing Dork so I can take over St. Canard, and I get you that Lucky Dime that you want."  
  
"Hmph!" said Magica, crossing her arms over her chest. "If I did not need you so much, I would drop you like bag of old rocks!"  
  
"Whatever," replied Negaduck as he peered back into the crystal ball.  
  
-------------  
  
Morgana, Launchpad, and Gosalyn had reached the main entrance to the Eldritch Academy. Launchpad and Gosalyn had been expecting some kind of large, crumbling stone castle reminiscent of an old horror movie, complete with foreboding black iron gates and bats flying intermittently from the windows. Which was exactly what they got.  
  
"Well," said Morgana. "Here we are." They walked in through the large double doors, and immediately Morgana was flooded with old memories. She looked around and remembered exactly where everything was. It was almost like she had gone back in time. It looked as though nothing had changed.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the rather ghoulish looking receptionist at the front desk.  
  
"Yes," said Morgana. "I would like to speak to Dr. Bill Quackston, head of the health department.  
  
"Hmm" said the receptionist, checking a schedule. "He has no class at this time. You can go on in. Right down this hall and to the left."  
  
"Thank you," Morgana replied politely, then asked if Gos and LP would stay out in the waiting room while she talked to the doctor. When they finally agreed, Morgana glided on into the office.  
  
"Come in and take a seat," a voice called from the closet. There was a small explosion and a puff of green smoke, then the door opened to reveal an elderly, vampirish mallard whose pale complexion made him look like an unlikely candidate for head of the health department. "Morgana? I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"  
  
"Well, Dr. Quackston, I've been fine up until yesterday," Morgana began, then proceeded to tell the older doctor what all had happened, just the same as she had told Gosalyn.  
  
"I see. Well, it looks to me like it could be the work of magic that's too strong for you to penetrate." The doctor rubbed his glasses on his shirt. He refrained from mentioning that Morgana's magic didn't work like she wanted it to most of the time...unless she was particularly angry about something. He'd seen her zap the daylights out of a couple of her old boyfriends, and couldn't help but wonder how this poor Normal duck she was dating had been able to hold up. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the present. "There is a way, though, for you to find out where this magic is coming from." He pulled out a giant magnifying glass. "Take this," he said handing it to her. "Once you know where the magic's coming from, you might have a better chance at overcoming it."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," she said accepting object. "I'll bring it back once we're finished."  
  
"You can keep it. This young man of yours sounds like he gets into this kind of trouble often," the doctor said, and Morgana sighed and nodded a little.  
  
"Yes, well, it's part of his job," she answered, shrugging. "I hope to see you again soon under happier circumstances."  
  
"You too, Morgana. Take care." He waved at her while she walked out the door.  
  
-------------  
  
Back at Morgana's home, LP and Gosalyn both stood by the door for a moment. "Well, Morgana, um...is it all right for us to stay here for the night? I mean, you know to kind of watch over dad and make sure nothing else happens to him?" asked Gosalyn  
  
"Of course. In fact I was about to offer you to stay and spend the night. I have plenty of extra rooms...just stay out of the third room on the left in the second hallway upstairs," she added quickly.  
  
"Thanks, Morgana," said Gosalyn. "But I need my things from the house. Me and Launchpad will be right back after we pick them up."  
  
"Oh, no need for that." Closing her eyes and waving her hands a little, Morgana muttered an incantation under her breath, and there was a quick shimmer of orange sparkles. When they had cleared, there were both Gosalyn's and LP's stuff they would need for the night. Along with the coffee pot, a living room couch cushion, and a chair that didn't even come from the Mallard house.  
  
"Gee, thanks," said Launchpad, a little nervously.  
  
"Well," said Morgana finally going inside. "I guess we should go ahead and see if this magnifying device works."  
  
Launchpad whispered to Gosalyn, "Do we really have to stay here tonight?"  
  
Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's just a house! Surely you can stay here one night!"  
  
Morgana took out the magnifying glass and mumbled something unintelligible. Then on the glass appeared Magica DeSpell and Negaduck. "I should have known," said Morgana, sounding irritated. "That witch gives all witches everywhere a bad name."  
  
"Well," said Gosalyn. "What are we waiting for. Lets go in there and bust them up!"  
  
"Yeah!" Launchpad agreed heartily; he'd take any excuse he could get to get out of staying in Morgana's house.  
  
"Lets see if this thing also gives locations." She mumbled something else, then said. "One forty McDuck Avenue."  
  
"I know where that is," cried LP. "Lets go. We can take the Thunderquack!"  
  
"Just a second...I want to go check on Darkwing." Morgana interrupted, and started to float up the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Um...can I see him, just for a second?" Gosalyn asked. Morgana hesitated; she hadn't wanted Gosalyn to see her father in his condition, but she knew it wasn't right to keep her from him, either. She nodded, then asked Launchpad if he wanted to come with them.  
  
"Er...no, that's okay, I'll go on ahead to get the Thunderquack," the pilot said a little nervously. Gosalyn couldn't really tell if it was the fear of Morgana's house or the fear that he might get emotional over his best friend that caused him to stay behind; she reasoned it was probably a combination of both.  
  
Upstairs, Morgana's bedroom door opened of its own accord when its mistress approached. Eek and Squeak fluttered out of the bedroom to stand guard in the hallway as soon as she and Gosalyn had entered.  
  
The young duck was a little shocked to see her father. "What's happening to him?" she demanded, hurrying over to stand by his side. It looked as though Darkwing was beginning to just sort of...fade. His feathers had a blueish tint to them, as though he'd been suffocated, but they were also beginning to look almost transparent.  
  
"I warned you that it doesn't look good if we can't get the antidote," Morgana said quietly, standing behind Gosalyn and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Magica's spell is causing him to gradually dematerialize, and there's nothing I can do to stabilize it. The antidote has to come from her. I'm surprised something she did actually worked; her magic is usually worse than even mine," she added, almost bitterly.  
  
"Hey, don't say that...your magic is fine! It's helped Dad out lots of times!" Gosalyn said, and Morgana smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks, Gos. That...that means a lot to me," she said, tousling the girl's red hair affectionately. "All right, you'd better go on downstairs with Launchpad. I'll be along in a minute...I'm going to check on your father's status and cast a couple of extra warding spells."  
  
"Kay," Gosalyn said, taking one last look at her dad. "We'll get you back to normal in no time. Well, as normal as you get," she reassured his still form, joking half heartedly.  
  
After the door had shut, Morgana placed her hands, palms down, a few inches above Darkwing's body, doing a quick check to see how he was holding up physically. A tear dripped down her cheek and landed on the thick bedspread, since she was unable to bring her hand up to catch it.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, Dark darling," she murmured quietly as she finished, sitting down on the edge of the bed and smoothing a hand across his forehead. Already, he was beginning to lose a great deal of the warmth that came with life; his head was much too cool underneath her hand. She bent down to kiss him gently, and had to reach up quickly to catch another tear from falling as she pulled away. She straightened up and cast a couple of quick protection spells before exiting the room, not daring to look back behind her for fear she wouldn't be able to bring herself to leave him.  
  
-------------  
  
Outside the house, Launchpad looked up when Gosalyn came through the front door. "Listen Gos. I haven't had a chance to tell you I'm sorry 'bout what happened to your dad..."  
  
"Its OK," Gos interrupted quickly before Launchpad could get all mushy on her. "We're going to make Magica give us an antidote to cure dad. He'll be all right," she added, with more confidence than she felt.  
  
Morgana came back into the room; it was obvious to the other two ducks that she'd been crying, but they tactfully didn't mention anything. "Well, let's get going."  
  
-------------  
  
Morgana, LP, and Gosalyn sat in the Thunderquack for a while trying to devise a plan. "I say we run in there and demand the antidote from those creeps PRONTO!" said Gosalyn a little too excited.  
  
"Calm down there, Gos," said LP, chuckling a little; she had definitely picked up her father's passion for crimefighting. "We're dealing with Magica DeSpell, here...we gotta have some idea of how we're going to handle her."  
  
"I've got it!" cried Morgana suddenly, as if a light bulb had went off above her head. She whispered the plan to other two and they agreed that it would have to work; it was the only option they'd seen so far.  
  
"Well, lets go!" Gosalyn cried, and the Thunderquack took off.  
  
-------------  
  
Once they had gotten inside the warehouse and Morgana had told them the exact location of the two villains as seen through her magnifying glass, they split up. Launchpad peered around a corner just enough so he could plainly see Negaduck and not be seen himself. Negaduck had his back to LP; he was busy polishing his weapons, so Launchpad took that as an advantage. He crept out a little more. When he stored up enough strength, and nerve, he lunged out and landed right on top of Negaduck. They struggled for a few minutes and finally Launchpad was able to take Negaduck's gun away from him. He stood up and pointed the gun right at Negaduck. "All right, Negaduck, you're coming with me!" said LP, with a lot more bravery than he felt.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to try to break into the hero business now that Dipwing Duck is down for the count," Negaduck sneered, and Launchpad pointed the gun at his head.  
  
"You're never going to get rid of Darkwing Duck! Now, move it, or else! We're going to pay a little visit to Magica."  
  
-------------  
  
Meanwhile, Morgana was hot on Magica's trail. She had put a force field around herself so that Magica couldn't sense any of her powers until she became too close for it to do the other witch any good. Magica was cackling to her raven, Poe, as she gleefully threw ingredients into a bubbling pot suspended above a fire. "When I get Scrooge's dime, I will have enough power to rule entire country! I will have all of Scrooge's money, and he will work for me! Then, once that out of the way, I will rule world!"  
  
When Morgana got close enough to the somewhat disturbed witch, she waved her hand and out shot a cloud of purple smoke. Magica started gasping for air then finally collapsed to floor in a faint. "Hmm, not bad," said Morgana with a hint of triumph, tying the sorceress' hands behind her back while Eek and Squeak dealt with the raven, who flew off through a broken window once he realized he was outnumbered. She waved her hand again and Magica magically lifted from the floor and followed Morgana as she headed back in the direction she had come. "Now we can get that antidote!"  
  
Gosalyn was waiting in the center of the warehouse all this time. Finally Launchpad came back with Negaduck all tied up. LP forced Negaduck to the ground, still aiming at him with that gun, and told him not to move. Then Morgana came from out of no where with a conscious and very angry Magica. "Um.....are you sure she can't cast any spells on us?" asked LP.  
  
"Positive," Morgana replied. "She can't do anything as long as her hands are tied. And if there's one thing I can do, it's tie a foolproof knot. Plus, I've got connections through the Academy that can get her magical privileges revoked....as well as a nice bit of blackmail about her and – "  
  
"Fine!" Magica snapped. "I'll give you antidote if you free me and Negsaface."  
  
"Deal," said Morgana, LP, and Gos at the same time. They knew they were letting the criminals get away too easily, but time was of the element, and they needed to save Darkwing before they worried about capturing the two villains.  
  
"Now, where's the antidote?" Morgana demanded impatiently. Grudgingly, Magica nodded towards a trunk against the wall.  
  
"In there. Little blue bottle with black stopper." Gosalyn raced over to the trunk and began digging through it rapidly. "Careful! Precious things in there!" Magica snapped.  
  
"This it?" Gosalyn called, holding up a small bottle. Magica nodded unhappily, and Gos continued, "All right, then, what do we do with it?"  
  
"Make him swallow it," she snapped, glaring at everyone around her.  
  
"How do we know it works?" demanded Gosalyn.  
  
"I give my witch's honor! Meddling goody-goods..." the short witch muttered under her breath. Launchpad and Gosalyn looked doubtful.  
  
"Well," said Morgana. "A witch can't break witch's honor without risk of losing all of her powers, and I definitely don't think Magica would risk that..."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" cried Launchpad. "Lets get going!"  
  
"Not so fast!" a voice came from behind them; in the excitement over getting the antidote, they had neglected to keep an eye on Negaduck. Launchpad was still holding the gun, but Negaduck had gotten his chainsaw seemingly out of nowhere, and revved it up. Launchpad trained the gun on him, to which the yellow-clad duck merely laughed. "That gun's not even loaded, stupid. I was just playing along with your little game until I could make sure I get that antidote back from you. Now hand it over!" he sneered, advancing on Gosalyn with the chainsaw.  
  
The next thing any of them knew, the chainsaw had clattered to the ground. Where Negaduck had been standing, there now sat a very angry looking red pudding with eyes and a beak. "Hey!"  
  
But he was talking to thin air; Morgana had grabbed Launchpad and Gosalyn as soon as she'd turned Negaduck into pudding and transported them back to the Thunderquack. Gosalyn grinned. "Keeeeeeen gear, Morgana!"  
  
The tall witch smiled and blushed a little, but quickly got back to business. "Come on, we've got to get back to Darkwing before it's too late!"  
  
-------------  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH," cried Darkwing fifteen minutes later as he rose up, holding his head. He was back to his normal color and seemed to be perfectly fine, except for the pounding ache in his head. "What happened?"  
  
"DAD! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Gosalyn as she ran over jumped on the bed, catching her father in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"DW! You're ok!" Launchpad exclaimed happily.  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? What happened, anyway?" Images started flooding back to his mind about what had happened a couple nights ago.  
  
"Well, you've been unconscious for the past two days because Magica and Negaduck teamed up and you were about to dematerialize and we couldn't do anything but we got the antidote from Magica and Morgana turned Negaduck into pudding!" Gosalyn said, never pausing for a breath.  
  
"Morgana!" Darkwing cried, remembering the circumstances in which he had last found her. He looked around, then realized that the witch was standing on the side of the bed opposite from Gosalyn and Launchpad. "Are you okay, sweetikins?"  
  
"I'm fine, my brave little honeywumpus," she cooed, leaning to kiss him. Gosalyn and Launchpad both rolled their eyes at one another. "Dark, darling, are you sure you're alright?" she added as she pulled away, her voice a little more serious.  
  
"Yes. And...thanks you guys," said Darkwing, putting one arm around Morgana's waist and the other around Gosalyn. "I know I don't admit it much, but sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you three."  
  
-------------  
  
Later that evening, after Launchpad had taken Gosalyn home ('I'll be along in a few minutes' Darkwing had told them), he and Morgana sat on the couch together. Luckily, this time it hadn't run away before they could sit down.  
  
"Listen Morgana. Last night when I came to your house, there was something really important I wanted to ask you," he began nervously, taking one of her hands in both of his.  
  
"What is it, Dark?" she asked, her green eyes searching his blue ones questioningly. He opened his mouth to speak again, then stopped, releasing her hands and reaching up to untie his purple mask.  
  
"I need to do this as Drake, not as Darkwing," he began again, laying the mask down beside him on the couch. He took her hand again, then knelt down on one knee. Morgana's mouth fell open slightly as he pulled the black velvet box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. "Morgana...I've never felt this way about a woman in my entire life. I know we've had some rough times, but...I love you. I came here last night to ask if you would marry me," he said a little shyly, his face turned up towards her with a hopeful expression.  
  
"Oh, Drake!" she cried, tears immediately brimming in her eyes. "Of course I will!" She pulled him back up to the couch with her and wrapped her arms around him tightly while they shared a long, passionate kiss. He pulled away after a moment, long enough to slip the ring onto her finger, then cupped her cheek with one hand, wiping away her tears with his thumb and leaning in to kiss her again, tenderly.  
  
When they pulled away again, he smiled at her and said, "You know, Morgana, you're going to make a beautiful bride." 


End file.
